Such a carriage-type conveyance device, that is, a carriage-type conveyance device in which a conveyance carriage supported so as to travel on guide rails laid on the floor surface is provided with an object support base movable vertically and elevating cam follower rollers which move vertically in conjunction with a vertical movement of the object support base, and on the conveyance carriage traveling path side, elevating cam rails which push up the elevating cam follower rollers are laid, is conventionally known as disclosed in Patent document 1, etc.    Patent document 1 Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2006-62805